


Happiness and its friend

by MoriartyIsntDead



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Love, happiness, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyIsntDead/pseuds/MoriartyIsntDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Papyrus adopted a fallen human. </p><p>The love for this human is as if its one of their own.</p><p>Y/n felt unwanted and unloved on the surface and you know? Maybe the monsters aren't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just read and enjoy (hopefully)!

"Hi I'm flowey! Flowey the flower!"

That's were it all started,

"Leave if you must, but please, do not come back"

That's were it really started.

 

But, that is all over with, flowey being gone, Toriel and Asgore being together again.

Its all working out, I was living with Sans and Papyrus, they dolled up the 'guest room' for me. Which was sweet of them.  
If you think romantic love is gonna be involved then you're wrong. 

 

This is a tale of a friendship so strong it was a family.

 

"SANS WERE IS Y/N. I AM WORRIED."  
Papyrus yelled. 

"Pap calm down. I'm sure they're just at Grillbys or something."  
Sans said, non-chalantly.

You walked through the door, cold and covered in snow.

"sorry guys! Got lost in a damn snow storm."  
You said, teeth chittering.

"Hey smol one are you alright? Want my jacket? Want the heater cranked up?  
Here  
Have my jacket"  
Sans said, taking off his hoodie. 

"Thank you very very much sansy"  
You smiled, sans only cared about 3 things

• Papyrus  
• You  
• Everyone else's happiness.

He didn't care for himself enough.

 

You slipped his jacket on as he sat back down on his couch, watching MTTs latest show. 

"AH Y/N WOULD YOU LIKE SOME OF MY SILKEN SPAGHETTI? 

I HAVE MADE IT WARM FOR YOU"

Papyrus gestured towards the spaghetti filled bowl.

"Yeah please papy, thanks"

You smiled yet again, these guys loved you so much. 

 

You all curled up on the sofa, watching the show and seeing Papyrus fangirl a few times, these skelebros made you feel like one of your own. 

Something you'd never felt on the surface.


	2. Protection at its finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little more tense and angsty, sorry, I just felt I should continue this and hopefully make it a story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ones got 1000 or so words, quite long, I should've split it up but I feel it all fits together, its a little more Angsty and a certain friend comes over and creates a little havoc.

After a short while in the monster land you'd befriended many of the other monsters,

Mettaton was one of them, you called him Mett for short.

 

He was always at rehearsal for his TV show, so you barely got to speak to him, which was sad because you enjoyed his company. He'd always text you though!

 

{Mett - Good morning beauty!}

{ Y/N - Good morning metty :D}

{Mett - So, I'm off today, problems with the studio, mind if I drop by for a cup of coffee and a chat? ;D} 

{Y/N - Of course! I'm sure Papy and I will be delighted to see you! Sans on the other hand… But he can put up with it x}

{Mett - Such a kind little human! I'll come by once I'm done at my cousins, Nabs a little down lately, his music isn't playing :(}

{Y/N - Well, you're welcome to come by anytime, just let me clean my face up 


End file.
